


What Could Have Been

by piano_nerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_nerd/pseuds/piano_nerd
Summary: What if a cure for Agent Coulson was found? This is a day in the life of Phil Coulson and Melinda May if a cure for Coulson had been found.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 14





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in any shape or form, this is just for my own amusement, and hopefully, for the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is just a short bit of nonsense I wrote before season 6 came out, it was wishful thinking that I never got the courage to post until now. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, I tried to correct as many as I could, but I’m not a grammatical genius. It’s obviously AU, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! :)

Agent Melinda May was sound asleep; this was the first time she had slept peacefully in days. Agent Phil Coulson, the love of her life, laid asleep next to her, sleeping just as peacefully as she was. They were wrapped in an embrace, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the world around them. Coulson was miraculously cured from his terminal illness. They returned to the Lighthouse in hopes of finding some peace and quiet.

The idea of having a peaceful, uninterrupted day was just a dream. It would not be too long before the "kids" got up and started to fawn over "mom and dad." Fawning over their "parents" meant that Simmons went to check on Coulson to make sure that the cure was still working. Coulson would probably be allowed a few hours out of bed before getting his marching orders from everyone in the Lighthouse to go and rest.

“Do you think they will let us sleep in?” came the tired voice of Phillip J. Coulson.

“Is that even a question? You know that they will be here as soon as possible to make sure that you are doing okay.” said the mumbled voice of Melinda May, as she had her face pressed up against Coulson’s chest.

“It’s Saturday, I’m going to stay positive and hope that they let us sleep in.” it was more willful wanting than an actual statement, but May was willing to humor Coulson by just humming in agreement. “I miss having the morning to ourselves.”

“When we had the morning to ourselves, you were dying.” said May, in a deadpan voice.

“Right, there was that down side.” 

“No kidding,” May growled back. Coulson pressed a soft kiss on May's forehead.

There was a sudden knocking on the door. “Can I came in?” asked Jemma on the other side of the door.

“Go ahead… door’s unlocked.” replied Coulson. 

Jemma and Fitz came in. During the time that a cure was found, so was Fitz. He was found in a space ship far away from earth, with no idea what had happened in the future, or the fact that he and Jemma got married, but he did know, since they found him, he in the future must have somehow managed to save them. Deke was with them as well, trailing behind his grandparents like a puppy. 

“Sir, we are going to need you to—”

“Don’t worry Simmons, I remember the drill…” Coulson cut her off. May slid off of Coulson’s chest, no matter how comfortable it was.

Simmons then proceeded to draw a blood sample from Coulson to make sure he was still in good health, ran a couple of more test, and then she left the couple in peace to enjoy a lazy Saturday, with no restrictions on Coulson’s walking time. 

“Does it sounds bad, that the first day that I have no restrictions on the amount on time that I can walk, the last thing I want to do is walk?” it was more of a question to himself than to May, she stayed silent, so Coulson assumed that it was alright.

“We should get some breakfast,” stated May, “Then we can stay in bed all you like.”

The growling sound that came from Coulson’s stomach confirmed her statement, so the two went to go and eat breakfast, then spend a lazy day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Please write a review if you feel inclined to, I am open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
